


Dissolved Boy

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Kinktober 2019, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae wakes up on his spaceship in the middle of his sleep cycle, but he's not alone.





	Dissolved Boy

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 14: **asphyxiation**, **tentacles** & **distention** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

Jongdae jerks awake in his bunk, disorientation turning to alarm as he realizes he’s paralyzed, pinned to the thin mattress by some weightless force. He blinks info the artificial semi-darkness of his cabin and is shocked to stare up into his own face. Or a version of it.

‘I am Chen,’ the face says.

‘The fuck—’ but Jongdae is cut off by something he can’t see getting shoved into his mouth, stretching his jaw and filling it until he retches. Whatever it is is smooth and meaty and Jongdae has to tilt his head back to keep from choking, the tip of the thing tickling the back of his throat and making him gag. Jongdae tries to struggle but there’s nothing to struggle _against_—his body just won’t move and it’s fucking terrifying.

‘Shhh,’ ‘Chen’ soothes. But the thing’s mouth isn’t moving and Jongdae suddenly isn’t sure whether he’s ‘hearing’ the voice at all. It also hasn’t blinked, staring back at him with flat black eyes that betray no emotion or interior life.

‘This isn’t my true form,’ Chen says placidly, as though that explains anything. Jongdae can see the being has what appears to be a neck atop shoulders, arms, and a chest, but the dim light and his inability to move his head mean Jongdae can’t see very far. Chen’s edges are fuzzy, like it might not actually be there in the room with him.

But the threat of choking is real enough as the flesh in Jongdae’s mouth pushes into his throat, blocking off his air and seizing him with panic. He bites down as hard as he can but his teeth don’t break the rubbery skin and nothing registers on the face that’s still watching him. 

Jongdae feels warm thick liquid slide down his throat and heaves around it, forced to swallow only because there’s no room to throw it up. Some of whatever it is dribbles out his nose and he sputters messily, drooling down his chin. After several too-long seconds the flesh retreats onto his tongue and he sucks in a heavy breath, tasting something vile and tart in the back of his throat. 

Jongdae’s relief is short lived when something like large clammy fingers slide over his waist and legs, moving between his skin and his corps-issued pajamas. He tries to squirm away again but gets no farther than before—in fact the appendage in his mouth nudges deeper, spilling more gunk down his throat and cutting off his air again. It’s like a warning, so Jongdae stops and the thing retreats again.

‘Don’t. It’s better like this.’

_Better for _who_? _Jongdae shouts in his head, just in case the thing can read his mind too. But his attempt at snark is interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric as his clothes are tugged from his body, leaving him naked on his bunk. The room is sealed and climate controlled like the rest of the ship, but Jongdae swears he feels a breeze—or maybe it’s a breath—over the skin of his legs, raising goosebumps wherever it touches

Then, for the first time since this nightmare started, Jongdae’s limbs move. His legs are spread wider but not of his own volition and he struggles against the motion. Seconds later he lets out a muffled shriek when something moist and rubbery curls around his cock, quickly followed by another on his balls and one writhing up each leg. The touch is light but probing, as if searching for something.

Jongdae starts to cry. 

The finger, tentacle, _thing _finds what it’s looking for because after a few seconds prodding at his tight asshole, one of them pushes in past his rim, thin and wet enough that it slides right in. It starts fucking him, slowly, as if testing the limits of its new host. Jongdae soon learns that the tentacles may be narrow at the tip but quickly widen to something thicker than a human finger, even though they’re smooth and so flexible they’re apparently boneless. 

Chen adds a second slick tentacle, stretching Jongdae’s asshole wider, too much too fast, and fucks him with that one too, alternating the strokes so he’s always filled deep into his guts. The tentacles still wriggle even when inside him, grazing Jongdae’s prostate in terrible amazing ways. Jongdae tries to scream around the flesh in his mouth, but a moan comes out instead.

‘Very good.’ Chen’s voice sounds closer now, like Jongdae’s mind is being invaded along with his body. Jongdae’s face is a mess of tears and snot and spit and goo but he wills himself to stop sobbing, if only so he can keep breathing when Chen allows. And not a moment too soon, because the tentacle in his mouth releases another load down Jongdae’s esophagus, throat struggling to swallow the slimy liquid in time. 

A third tentacle pushes into his ass, similar to the other two but larger and textured in some way that Jongdae can’t discern. He’s fucking enraged but now desperate to come, the extra pressure on his prostate unbearably good. With no warning Jongdae comes sharply, muscles going rigid and nerves throbbing even though he can’t actually move.

When Jongdae eventually comes down from his high he feels light headed and limp, and barely registers the next load he swallows down, bigger than the others. He looks down his body and thinks his stomach is bulging, a noticeable bump almost obscuring his cock that’s still being teased. But Jongdae can’t be sure if he’s seeing things or not. He can’t have swallowed that much of Chen’s viscous goo, can he? Is it the fat tentacles using his ass? Does it matter?

Chen’s face is disturbingly passive as it continues to fuck three slick, gracefully tapered appendages further into Jongdae’s body, spreading his ass wet and sloppy. _It feels fucking real_, Jongdae thinks, wondering if his ass is ever going to close again. The tentacle in his mouth pushes another glob of … _something _down his throat, and he hurries to swallow so he doesn’t choke. But then Chen rubs over Jongdae’s sensitive prostate again, and he shakes violently as another orgasm is forced from his wrung out body, knocking him senseless.

‘Wake up, Jongdae.’

**Author's Note:**

> are we really two weeks into kinktober and this is the first noncon we've posted? wow we're slipping.
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
